<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between your lips by zippy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122805">between your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippy/pseuds/zippy'>zippy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Teasing, if you squint there's some plot in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippy/pseuds/zippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gura is a shark. Amelia finds out how true that really is. (primal!Gura)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A warning that may apply, there is a brief mention of blood in the beginning scene because the girls fight [plot point]. There's a bit of violence because of that. It's not much and its pretty light! But if it squicks you out it's okay to skip, the rest of the story will still make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the hell hides this far out in the woods?” The detective pulls the branches of a bush away from her face, and peers through the scratchy leaves. </p><p>“Dunno. I’m getting hungry, though.” Gura places a hand over her stomach and sighs, likely dreaming of all the hotdogs and fries she’d consume back in the city. “We should be quick, or else I think my stomach’ll give us away.” </p><p>Amelia laughs lightly at that. She knows what Gura really means is, ‘<em> We should be quick so we can get something to eat. </em>’ It’s twilight now, and the sky peeks purple and orange between the tall trees and cliffs of the mountainside. She notes that Gura’s stomach would be the least of their problems if they were still here when nightfall hit. </p><p>“There.” Amelia points out the tent and remnants of a campfire a distance away. “You stay here, in case he makes a run for it.” </p><p>She takes a step through the bushes, twigs catching along the side of her coat. She turns to give Gura a pointed look as she brushes them away. </p><p>“<em>Don’t </em> move.”</p><p>Gura’s face falls even further, looking exasperated. </p><p>The detective approaches the campsite cautiously, doing her best to keep the crunch of foliage to a minimum. She tries not to focus on how the sunlight was rapidly diminishing now, or how the forest seemed to come alive in tandem. The nocturnal birds and bugs sing lowly. She reaches into her coat, and her hand grazes the cool metal of a pistol. It makes her feel a little more at ease. </p><p>She peeks around the thick trunk of an evergreen, now a few feet away from the back of the tent. She pauses. Listens. </p><p>There. A single rustle. An unmistakable sound of polyester. The target was inside. She cocks her gun. </p><p>Then a rumble. Low, animalistic, and behind her. </p><p>She freezes, and prays it’s Gura not following her instructions. </p><p>“<em>Rrrr.” </em></p><p>She also prays Gura secretly excelled at imitating wild animals. </p><p>The detective turns her head slowly. It’s a mountain lion. An <em> angry </em> mountain lion that peers up at her between wrinkled brows. Holy shit. Was it possible for an animal to have so much hatred in its eyes?</p><p>“Woah.” Amelia takes a small step back, her mind working overtime on a way to get herself out of this and still apprehend her target. “Woah, kitty.”</p><p>The big cat rumbles again, and swipes at her in warning. Oh, it didn’t like that. It didn’t like that at all.</p><p>“Shit.” Amelia mumbles under her breath. The next best option is to pull out her gun and fire at the cat. But in doing so, her target would definitely flee. A chase would likely end in her needing to fire on <em> him </em>, and a dead target wouldn’t be of much use.</p><p>Time-travel would work as well. But both options required movement and Amelia wasn’t so sure that her reflexes were faster than a mountain lion. At least the gun gave her a fighting chance.</p><p>The sound of birds and bugs fall silent, and all the detective can focus on is her own breathing and the cat’s deep puffs. Foam collects at the corners of the animal’s mouth, and it moves slowly to the side, stalking her.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Amelia whips out her gun and fires. The quick movement alarms the cat and she watches as it shoots forward with claws extended. The bullet pierces through the side of its sternum, apparently missing all the vital components that would render it immoble.</p><p>
  <em> Great. Nice going, Watson. </em>
</p><p>The cat’s screech sounds blaring this close, and it's heavy paws slam into her. The pain of impact when she hits the ground is nothing compared to the daggers that dig into her shoulder. The cat snarls, shows her its teeth, and Amelia squeezes her eyes shut when it's breath washes over her. </p><p><em> So this is how I go, </em> Amelia thinks, <em> in some Circle of Life shit? </em></p><p>But the following pain doesn’t come, and Amelia doesn’t realize she’s screaming until she opens her eyes. </p><p>Fingers are curled over the upper and lower jaw of the animal, holding open its mouth as the large cat makes a strangled noise. Her eyes follow the drool that slips out of its mouth and stains her coat a darker brown. Then they flick up, again.</p><p>Gura stands braced above the mountain lion, straining to keep its jaws open. </p><p>“Well get out from under there, <em> doofus</em>!” </p><p>It can’t be pleasant, as the shark’s face is scrunched in a way that screams, ‘<em>I’d rather be doing literally anything else right now.</em>’ The cat’s confusion switches to defensive, and it rears up again, its claws slamming down into Amelia. She gives a cry, and sees Gura’s eyes blaze. The shark grunts, and pulls the cat backwards, towards her. The weight lifted off of Amelia feels freeing, and her body is pumping so much adrenaline she feels like she could run out of the forest and back home in minutes, no time-travel needed. </p><p>The cat growls, flipping over to regain its balance. Gura backs off, and the two size each other up briefly. The shark attacks first, springing forward, and manages to hook her arms around the mountain lion’s neck. It thrashes and tries to throw her off, but Gura’s strength and experience prevails.  </p><p>She grapples it down to the ground, and Amelia watches in awe as Gura bares her teeth and bites down, hard, on the back of its neck. The cat yowls, and Gura bites harder, trying to get the animal to submit. The two predators hold in their stalemate, and it seems like neither will concede. The detective hears Gura’s frustrated grunt when the animal continues to thrash, and she gives another heave, garnering her strength and twisting her body to throw the cat several feet.</p><p>The beast claws at the air, and hits the ground rolling. When it regains its balance again, it’s much slower now. The cat looks at them, tired. Still confused. Pissed.</p><p>No one moves, and all Amelia hears is her heart pounding in her ears.</p><p>It gives Gura the once over, takes a step, winces and stops. It decides they aren’t worth it, the bullet wound and Gura’s bite clearly taking its toll. The two girls watch as the animal stalks backwards into the shrubbery, it’s yellow eyes disappearing between the thick leaves. </p><p>Silence, for a moment. Even the forest had taken a pause in their struggle. Just the sound of heavy breathing, as the two catch their breath. Then Gura glances down at her hands, bleeding from where the cat’s teeth sank when she held its jaws open. </p><p>“Jeez, Watson.” She huffs and leans forward, resting her hands on her knees. She wipes her forehead with the back of a shaky hand. “You seriously gotta let me know the plan, next time.” She laughs, low and winded, and looks towards the detective. It’s then that Amelia takes in the slitted pupils and bloodied teeth to match.</p><p>With the indigo sky, and surrounded by trees, Gura had never looked so wild.</p><p><em> Oh no</em>, Amelia thinks when her stomach flutters. <em> It’s hot. </em></p><hr/><p>“<em>Ssss, ow. </em>Fucking hurts.” Amelia winces as the last of the thread is pulled through to stitch up her shoulder. The work is clean, and quick. The phoenix had bragged many times of her warrior days, stating she was an expert at cleaning wounds, especially animal ones. So when Amelia had called to let her know what happened, she should’ve expected she’d come with bandages spilling out of her pockets. The nurse hat was a bit much, though. </p><p>Kiara <em> tsk</em>s. “Well, you’re the one who decided to pick a fight with a damn mountain lion.” She boops Amelia’s nose, smiling and leans her head into a hand. “So what do you <em> saaaay</em>?”</p><p>Amelia sulks. “Thank you, Kiara.” </p><p>“What? Didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you,</em> Kiara.” Amelia says, with more emphasis.</p><p>“Aw, that’s the best you can do?”</p><p>“THANK YOU, Kiara, for coming over on such short notice and patching up me, and Gura, after we got fucked up by a mountain lion. I love you. You’re beautiful. Do you want a kiss?” Amelia squints her eyes, and gives her best crazed smile. </p><p>Kiara laughs loudly at that, “No, no, maybe another time. But that’s much better. You’re welcome.” </p><p>Kiara packs up her emergency kit just as Gura enters Amelia’s living room. Her hair is damp from the shower, and her freshly bandaged hands drape a towel over the back of a chair. </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks. I owe you one. Ask for anything, and this shark shall retrieve.”</p><p>The phoenix points over at the shorter girl, “See,” she says, “Gura knows how to give a proper thanks.”</p><p>Amelia chuckles and shoos her out, giving her a hug as she leaves the apartment. When the door clicks shut, the tension in the air is distinct. Was that new, or had that been there the whole time? The blonde turns, and the girls acknowledge each other awkwardly. Where do they begin? The mission was a bust, Amelia was attacked, Gura… </p><p>Amelia sighs. She’ll start at the most important part. </p><p>She makes her way over to the shorter girl and gently takes her hand, turning it over to examine the bandages. She runs her thumb over the gauze, remembering how deep the scratches looked underneath. </p><p>“I appreciate you coming with. Woulda been lunch meat without you.” Amelia jokes. Gura gives her a small smile. It doesn’t quite feel right, so she tries again. </p><p>“Really, thanks for saving me.”</p><p>Gura turns her head, reticent in her response. “Oh, s’nothin.’”</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Gura shrugs. “S’nothin’,” she repeats. </p><p>“Hm.” Amelia quirks a brow, and Gura gives her a toothy grin. It’s meant to be reassuring—and it is—but all Amelia can think of when she sees the points of her teeth is how they sunk into their attacker hours ago. Flashes of an untamed Gura, all instincts and survival flip through her. It's there again, the flutter in her stomach. It fills her exhausted body with a drumming energy.</p><p>Gura is clean now, changed into an old shirt and smelling of Amelia’s coconut shampoo. It’s homely, and grounding. But Amelia sees it. Sees the traces of adrenaline still in Gura’s contracted pupils. </p><p>“Okay.” Amelia says, quietly. She brings Gura’s hand up to her cheek and leans into it. Gura watches her, not unlike the mountain lion from hours ago. <em> If you say so. </em></p><p>“Are you? Okay...” Gura asks. Amelia doesn’t answer right away. She notices the way Gura’s breathing steadies. The way her fingers press into her cheek a little harder. The way her lip pulls into her mouth. </p><p>“Hurts a little.” Amelia goes. She can see Gura waiting for something. Some sort of signal. Her heart races, and she says something against all of her better judgement. “Maybe you could...c-could make it feel better?”</p><p>Even with the stutter, Amelia couldn’t have picked a better string of words. She concludes that it’s daring enough to be taken seriously, yet just as out of place to be played off. </p><p>She doesn’t want to admit how her breath catches when she sees a flash in Gura’s eyes. The hand on her cheek lowers to rest along her nape and Gura stills, her eyes flicking between Amelia’s: <em> Is this okay? Is this what you mean? </em> She doesn’t know who leans in first, all she knows is that Gura kisses her hard.</p><p>This had to have been a long time coming. Months, or years, of tiptoeing the invisible line. Of off-hand comments, and little gestures. The culmination of Amelia’s, ‘<em>I care too much for my own good,</em>’ attitude and Gura’s, ‘<em>I will care for you, because you forget to care about yourself,</em>’ response. It’s thrilling then, when Gura presses her onto the couch. It feels, finally, like a beginning. </p><p>The shark’s hands curve around the sides of her waist, firm, as if to make sure she couldn’t squirm away. Her cheeks burn and her heart beats up against her chest so fiercely that if Gura pressed close enough she’d feel it. Gura’s kisses are eager and quick, only pressing against hers for seconds at a time until a tongue runs along her lip. Amelia barely opens her mouth when Gura sweeps in, and she feels more than hears the shark’s breathing shudder. </p><p>Gura’s brows pinch together. Amelia can tell her senses are a mess, and it makes her chest feel tight. She arches up into her touch, and shivers when Gura presses her back down. <em> Don’t move. </em> It sends liquid heat, down, down.</p><p>When Amelia slides her tongue against hers, warm and heady, Gura’s fingers dig into her skin and a whine eeks out between their lips. The added pressure sends Amelia’s mind swimming. Makes her center pulse.</p><p>“<em>Mm,</em>” Amelia gives when Gura departs to trail kisses down her jaw. The shark nuzzles at the space behind her ear, and gives a small sigh.</p><p>“You smell so good.” Gura goes, raspy. A warm tremor travels up Amelia’s spine to her nape. She laughs lightly, ‘<em>Better than you I bet</em>,’ gets caught in her throat when Gura starts to kiss there, too. The extra attention to such a sensitive spot sends sharp tingles across her chest to her nipples, and a low blush booms along her neck. </p><p>Gura’s hands slip under the blonde’s loose shirt, the rough texture of the bandages doing nothing but heightening each caress, each movement. She leaves behind trails of fire as they make their way to the underside of her breasts. She can still feel how soft they are, and Gura gives a shaky inhale, moaning quiet against her neck. The girl’s moans are airy and light in the way that makes Amelia want to tilt her head and listen, closer. No exaggeration or performance, just pure pleasure and desire wrapped in silk.</p><p>Gura kneads her breasts, and the ache between Amelia’s legs intensifies as a heaviness settles over her clit. Amelia’s own hands slip up the shark’s shirt to trace down her back and, <em> oh </em>. The girl is solid: all lean muscle, and smooth skin between scars of battles past. Her hands drop a little lower, running along the skin of her gills. </p><p>Gura jerks, fingers twitching as her hips press down, “<em>A-ah-“ </em></p><p>That makes her unbelievably wet. She wants Gura to take her.</p><p>Amelia tugs at her sides, urging. She feels Gura rumble against her and– <em> what’s that? A growl? </em> The thought makes her keen, and she tilts to expose the expanse of her neck. Gura seems pleased by that. She places a kiss along her collarbone and palms a breast, pinching a nipple lightly between her fingers. When Gura’s tongue flattens against her pulse and drags along her flushed skin, she can’t stop the desperate noise that tumbles out of her mouth. Underneath the shark she feels pinned, at mercy, <em> preyed upon</em>. Gura’s ‘apex predator’ status has never been more apparent until today, especially when she could feel the points of Gura’s teeth against her neck, and tongue wet and tasting her. That balance, between predator and prey. Of knowing Gura would never hurt her, but could ravage her if she wanted. <em> God</em>. </p><p>“<em>G</em><em>ura</em>,” Amelia whines, brokenly. </p><p>But Gura tenses, as if her name brings her out of a trance. She pulls back, chest heaving, cheeks pink, and ocean eyes wide and guilty. Gura wipes away the drool around her mouth, and they look at each other for a few moments, unmoving.</p><p>“Uh,” Amelia gives her a smile, dazed from the onslaught. “Hi?”</p><p>“I- I have to go.” Gura says, and the girl is off quickly. </p><p>“Huh,” Amelia sits up, watching as the shark stumbles to put on her shoes and throws her dirty hoodie back over the pajamas. “What—wait, what happened?” </p><p>Gura turns to look at her. Amelia’s hair is disheveled, and dark bruises already began to form along the plane of her neck. There are rows of even, red lines where Gura’s teeth dragged a <em> bit </em> too hard across her skin. It burns Gura from deep within, and a dangerous hum starts between her ribs. Amelia had never looked so inviting before. </p><p>But Gura just mumbles out an apology before leaving, the door shaking from how hard she slams it. Amelia stares, stunned, confused, and way, <em> way</em>, too horny.</p><hr/><p>Amelia Watson sits at the desk in her office, staring blankly at the files strewn before her. She taps her pen against the wood, creating a tempo that at least distracted her from thinking about a certain shark. </p><p>“<em>Hhh,</em>” she sighs, and leans forward to rest her forehead against the papers. Gura had been on her mind for <em> days </em> ever since that night. For many reasons, really.</p><p>She was afraid to message her after, too. The fear that she’d fucked up their friendship and Gura would pull away or cut her off was—yeah, she’d rather be stuck in limbo. And, well...Gura hadn’t messaged her either. That had to mean she was upset with her. <em> Dammit</em>. The mountain lion should’ve just mauled her, at least then she and Gura were for sure on good terms.</p><p><em> Bzzt</em>.</p><p>Amelia glances up at her phone, and her heart skips. </p><p><b>Goorah: </b>heeeey, what are you up to rn?</p><p>The detective sits up straight. <em> Oh no. Oh no, oh no. That sounds ominous. Or sexy? No, that’s definitely ominous. </em></p><p>It's as if she’s back in school, worrying about every character and emoticon sent and received from a crush. <em> Get it together. It’s only weird if you make it weird. </em></p><p>She texts back,</p><p><b>Watson: </b>work :/</p><p>Good. Normal.</p><p><b>Goorah:</b> dang. ): can i bring u lunch?</p><p>Amelia slaps her palm to her forehead. <em> Lunch?! </em> After days of nothing, <em> she wants to see her. And bring her something?! </em>Breathe, Watson. Normal. Remember?</p><p><b>Watson: </b>yeah im kind of F’d with this case. the bosses are a liiiittle mad that i let the camper get away</p><p>She thinks that over, and realizes it sounds like she’s telling Gura, no.</p><p><b>Watson:</b> but yes if u want to it’d be nice to take a break </p><p><b>Goorah:</b> ok! and im sure the only F’d you’ll be is FINE! :P</p><p>Amelia thinks, <em> Good lord. </em></p><p><b>Goorah:</b> see u in 20 ^ -vv- ^</p><p><b>Watson:</b> -thumbs down Goorah’s message-</p><p><b>Watson:</b> wow LOL see u in 20 </p><p>Amelia stands up, panic and energy flowing through her veins. She looks into the mirror mounted over her office couch and adjusts her tie. Her eyes flicker down and trace the faint hickies left along her skin. Her cheeks pinken, and she pushes the thoughts out of her mind before they can truly take form.</p><p>She picks up the balled up papers that missed the trashcan and throws them away. She pats down the throw blanket over the armrest. Organizes—<em> somewhat </em>—the papers on her desk. She’s in the middle of spraying air freshener when there's a tentative knock at her door.</p><p>“Erm,” Amelia stuffs the air freshener behind a plant. “Come in!”</p><p>Gura opens the door slowly, and to Amelia’s relief, she seems normal. Relaxed.</p><p>“Hey workin’ lady!” She shuts the door and holds up two bags of burgers. “You want beef, or chicken?”</p><p>“Chicken. Yeah, chicken.” She takes the bag from her friend, and gives her a nod. “Thanks, Gura.” She rolls the R, and Gura chuckles.</p><p>Amelia places it on her desk, and sits at the edge. She motions for Gura to sit in a chair, but Gura just sets her bag down on the seat instead.</p><p><em> Uh, oh. </em>From the look on Gura’s face, it seems she had something to say after all.</p><p>“So, Ame.” Gura starts, and the detective does her best not to make a face. “About...last time.”</p><p>Amelia feels her appetite leave.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She says.</p><p><em> Eh? </em> </p><p>“I shouldn’t—you were tired, and hurting. And I, um,” Gura sucks in a breath. Her fingers thread together. “It’s no excuse. But, there are times when I get in this <em> zone</em>. It's usually when I...hunt. Like, back then.”</p><p>Gura gives a nervous laugh, and her eyes dart away for a moment, a flush creeping up her collar. </p><p>“It’s about the thrill, the fight, the <em> win</em>. It’s all,” Gura waves her hands. “Stupid animal stuff. It’s like a high. I can’t help but feel so <em> wired</em>.”</p><p>Amelia didn’t like when Gura paused, because then she might’ve been able to hear how fast her heart was pounding.</p><p>“That’s what happened after the attack in the forest,” Gura taps her foot, once. Her pupils contract slightly. Amelia feels a simmer low in her abdomen. “I felt like: ‘<em>raaah</em>.’”</p><p>Gura chuckles, “And sometimes it makes me—Excited. <em> Not that hunting turns me on</em>, but if I’m feeling wired, and then I get in <em> that </em> sorta situation it just,” She flips her hands again. “Translates over.”</p><p>“After so many years it’s easier to keep a leash on it, but,” Gura purses her lips, debating on how to phrase the rest of her sentence. </p><p>“I guess, you made… you kind of… Let’s just say I haven’t felt like that with someone since I was a young shark. I’m talkin’, back when I was living in Atlantis, days.”</p><p><em> Oh, god, </em> Amelia thinks, <em> does she even know how this all sounds. </em></p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you. Or be aggressive. I would never want to put you in that position, Ame. I swear.” Gura fidgets. </p><p>“<em>Gura</em>,” Amelia frowns. “You didn’t. It’s okay, I’m okay.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“I’m-” Amelia stops. This wasn’t a rejection. It was an apology. An apology because...Gura felt bad about being too rough? About hurting her? Scaring her?</p><p>Amelia opens her arms. “C’mere, stupid.”</p><p>Gura hesitates, and Amelia beckons her. The shark groans. </p><p>“So embarrassing…,” and trudges over to wrap her arms around the detective.</p><p>“<em>See</em>. All good, now.” Amelia laughs. Gura mirrors her, her laugh vibrating through her. </p><p>“I’m glad.” Gura admits. “I was scared that…” She doesn’t finish, just opts for relaxing against Amelia’s chest. They enjoy the embrace, but Gura’s closeness serves as a reminder for how close she was days before. Amelia gulps, and she knows Gura picks up on her heart rate.</p><p>“You know,” Amelia says. Gura pulls back slightly. “You could…”</p><p>“Could what?” </p><p>“Could…” Amelia loses the confidence to finish her sentence with Gura staring at her that way. The girl tugs at the shark's arms, pulling them lower to rest on her thighs. </p><p>“Be yourself.” She finishes.</p><p>Gura doesn’t say anything, her eyes doing all the talking for her. Her pupils shrink slowly, and her fingers flex, gliding along the edge of Amelia’s thigh-highs. She plays with the material, and presses in closer.</p><p>“Really?” She leans up, and runs the tip of her nose along Amelia’s. It tickles, and the detective laughs. </p><p>“Really.”</p><p>Gura lets out a noise, and kisses her this time, controlled but just as intense as their first. Her hands splay over Amelia, higher, slipping under the pleats of her skirt and running along warm skin. She slots herself between Amelia’s legs, the end of her tail flicking to glide over her shin briefly. The girl tightens her arms around Gura’s shoulders, anticipating what’s to come.</p><p>The shark’s thumb rubs small circles along the soft inside of her thigh. Without the bandages in the way, Gura’s touch feels electric. A little rough. Promising. Experienced. She imagines those fingers higher, rubbing circles somewhere else. It makes her sigh against Gura’s mouth, and she pushes her hips up closer.</p><p><em> Please</em>, that says.</p><p>“Mmh,” Gura pulls her lips away and buries her head into the crook of Amelia’s neck, her smell intoxicating.</p><p>“<em>Ame</em>.” It’s a warning, “You drive me crazy.” The detective doesn’t know if she means now, or always. It doesn’t matter, either one makes her mind cloud. </p><p>Amelia does it again, her hand coming to thread through Gura’s hair when she feels the shark nibble behind her ear. The words send waves down to her core, starting a pulsing low in her gut. Gura’s nails scratch along her skin, and Amelia’s breath hitches.</p><p>The shark’s hands massage up slowly, and when a thumb comes to brush along the outline of her clit, the girl is barely able to strangle the sound that forms in the base of her throat. She feels Gura smile against her, and the finger trails lower, pressing more intently. It rubs along the wet patch of her underwear, then presses harder, teasing her entrance. </p><p>“<em>Mff- </em> ” Amelia bites her lip, and imagines a timeline where the fabric isn’t in the way and Gura’s fingers slip into her. <em> Oh, fuck. </em>The thought makes it worse, and she clenches around nothing.</p><p>Gura trembles when she feels how ready Amelia is, and her teeth glide along the detective’s skin. She nudges the collar of the shirt away with her nose, and the sigh Amelia gives sets her on fire. She wants nothing more than to hold her between the sharp edges of her teeth. So she does, lips wrapping over where Amelia’s neck and shoulder meet. She bites, harder than before, and Amelia brings her fist up to muffle the sound it bubbles out of her. </p><p>Gura’s tongue feels scorching as it lathers the mark, and Amelia becomes puddy. </p><p>
  <em> Knock, knock. </em>
</p><p>Amelia gasps, and a cold chill washes over the two. Gura backs away quickly and the blonde stands, straightening her skirt. </p><p>“Uhh, yeah?” She calls out, heart pounding. </p><p>“Detective, there's a client on the phone. They want updates on their case.” Her secretary calls out from the other side.</p><p>“<em>Oh.</em> Okay! Put ‘em through, I’ll take the call in here.” Amelia looks at Gura apologetically. “Sorry we…didn’t get to eat together. But thanks for the food.”</p><p>“Oh. No, no worries.” Gura clasps her hands behind her back. “I think, um, this was a lot better than lunch.”</p><p>Amelia blushes. </p><p>Gura grabs her bag, and makes for the door. She pauses, hand on the knob, “So… can I come over tonight?”</p><p>Amelia’s mouth goes dry, the implication clear. She doesn’t trust her voice, and settles with giving her a nod. Gura smiles knowingly. The detective stares at the door when Gura leaves, only pulled out of her trance when her office phone rings. </p><hr/><p>Amelia is nervous as the minutes wind down to when Gura said she’d arrive. She pulls the delicate lace up her legs, matching the intricate design of her bra. Was it too much? The doubtful thoughts swirl in her mind. It was one thing to <em>end up</em> having sex, and another to clearly be prepared for it. It feels a little too… desirous, maybe.</p><p>But the chance that Gura may find it incredibly sexy, enraptured by the contrast of the lingerie against her skin. <em> Yes</em>, the possibility was enough for Amelia to throw a big shirt over, anticipation thrumming under her ribs.</p><p>The knocks at her door make her skittish and when she opens to a grinning Gura, she’s glad her composure sticks.</p><p>“Hi.” Amelia says.</p><p>“Hi.” Gura steps inside. Her hand curls along Amelia’s side, and she tilts her chin to place a chaste kiss against her lips. The shorter girl pulls away to eye her attire, and she chuckles, lowering to finger the hem of the blonde’s shirt. “Oh, I appreciate the ease of access.”</p><p>Amelia pushes Gura’s shoulder, and groans. If she could sink into the floor and disappear, she would. “Please, stop.”</p><p>Gura laughs, and pulls Amelia in closer. “I’m <em> teasing. </em> You look so cute.” </p><p>Gura kisses her again, longer. “Sexy,” she whispers.</p><p><em> Oh, god. </em> And Amelia knows she’s in for it when that word alone sets her alight. She tries to steady herself by grabbing Gura’s hand, and leads them to the room. She only lets go when she goes to lie down and Amelia finds herself looking up at a gaping Gura, lips parted ever so slightly—like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It makes her laugh a little, everything feeling much too virginal.</p><p>The laugh settles the tension, and Gura follows her down, giggling too. Another kiss, quick, pressed to her lips. The girl’s hands pull her shirt up and off, and now Gura is really staring. She sits up, and Amelia watches in real-time as her pupils dilate and claiming hands come to drag along the planes of her stomach. She regards that the lingerie was <em> definitely </em> a good decision.</p><p>“<em>Ame</em>.” Is all Gura can manage. It’s enough. It’s more than enough.</p><p>The shark is on her again like lightning, going straight for her neck. She kisses her there, slow, dragging her lips up and over the pulse. The blonde feels teeth follow, sharp; Dangerous. Warm breath washes over, and then there's a pinch. Both girls groan, and Amelia arches like there’s a drawstring in her spine. </p><p>The blonde tugs at Gura’s shirt. She feels her smile and watches intently as the shark strips herself bare without much more preamble. Amelia is stunned. Gura’s form looks even more leaned with the moonlight backing her, and traces of scars pepper her skin with stories untold. Amelia leans up onto her elbows, a finger coming to run along one on Gura’s side. She tilts her head, and places a lasting kiss onto a dusky nipple before pulling it into her mouth.</p><p>Gura sighs, her hand curling around the other’s nape. Amelia kisses lower, nudges her bicep out of the way to get to her destination. She feels Gura tense briefly, but when she runs her tongue along the sensitive skin of her gills the shark gasps, and a moan, pitched and breathy reaches her ears. </p><p>Gura’s hands grip her shoulders and she’s pushed back onto the bed again, covered by the shark. Her hands are on a mission of their own, running along Amelia’s legs, up and down, and over again. A finger slips under the side of her underwear and it snaps back against her hip. The sound makes her tingle.</p><p>“<em>Let me taste you</em>.” Gura says. She moves her mouth up to a red-rimmed ear, and nips the lobe. </p><p>“<em>Jesus.”</em> It comes out before Amelia can fully process the words. She’s soaked already. “I think I’d let you devour me, if you wanted.”</p><p>Gura goes rigid for a second, and pushes up onto her hands. Her expression is sly, acknowledging for herself that Amelia wanted to play this way. That she was <em> truly </em> okay with Gura being… </p><p>Amelia brings a hand up to Gura’s face. Her thumb comes to rest along the edge of her lip, pressing against a sharp point of her teeth before pulling away. A ripple passes through the shark, and her tail thumps against the bed.</p><p>“Watson. I just might.” </p><p>Amelia’s sharp exhale is all the confirmation she needs to let herself go. She kisses Amelia, sloppy and rough. An arm curls to unclasp the back of the blonde’s bra and it’s discarded into the void. Gura stops kissing to admire her breasts, warm hands running over hardened nipples. Amelia hums, pleasant waves washing over her. </p><p>When Gura starts kissing her again, it’s with purpose. She works her way down over the flushed skin, pausing over the stitches from the attack that seemed so long ago. She kisses them gently. It makes Amelia feel absolutely adored, and she doesn’t try to stop her appreciative moan. </p><p>Gura’s mouth drops to replace the fingers at her nipple, and Amelia presses herself into the molten mouth that closes around it. Her other nipple is rolled between the girl’s other fingers, and her cheeks cloud pink. Gura continues lower, nipping at the soft skin of her abdomen. Then lower still, settling between her legs. </p><p>Amelia sears the image of Gura over her hips, hungry, into her brain. She watches breathlessly when her teeth close around the elastic rim of her underwear. The shark tugs at it, a question swimming in her eyes. Amelia nods lazily, tongue coming to wet her lips. She watches, frozen, as Gura pulls and tears the lace with ease. The sound of thread ripping pulses right to her clit, makes her slick. It takes two more tugs, and the scraps of material join her bra in desolation. </p><p>She’s dripping, her desire glistening against her lips. Amelia’s head falls back into the pillows when Gura licks her once, fully, just to taste. She trembles. She’s already so close. </p><p>“<em>Mm</em>.” Gura murmurs against her thigh. She kisses her there, the arousal from her lips sticking. “You’re so good.”</p><p><em> That </em> makes Amelia whimper. </p><p>Gura places another kiss onto her straining clit, irresistible—when she envelops it, Amelia’s hands fist the bedsheets and she groans from her chest. Gura licks her broadly a couple more times, feeling her throb with each pass until she moves back up to kiss her. Amelia’s a little disappointed by the loss, and shifts her hips. Gura catches them, pushes them down, reminiscent of the first time they were in this position. A hand goes to cup her, fingers spreading the wetness around her entrance. Amelia sighs against her mouth.</p><p>“Beg me.” Gura whispers.</p><p>She moans, loud. It doesn’t take much convincing.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>. Please, Gura.”</p><p>Gura exhales in one quick, sharp breath, and moves to latch onto her neck once more. She barely notes the teeth sinking in when Gura presses two fingers into her. It's relieving. Finally. <em> Finally </em> release was in her grasp. Amelia’s breath picks up a frantic pace, and Gura’s fingers press against <em> that spot </em> on every in-stroke. </p><p>When Amelia comes, it’s fast, but with all the intensity pent up over the last few days. She tightens impossibly around the shark’s fingers, and it's followed by a series of tremors that Gura kisses her through, softly. Once they stop, Gura removes herself gently. She moves over to Amelia’s side, her sticky fingers draw shapes along her hip as she waits for the girl’s breathing to steady. </p><p>“Wow.” Is all Amelia can manage, splayed out on the mattress. “I think I blacked out for a second. <em> Thanks</em>.”</p><p>Gura laughs lightly. “Don’t thank me, yet.” The shark motions to Amelia’s upper chest when she receives an inquiring look. Amelia glances down, and sees the splotches and indents from where Gura had mouthed at her. She imagines her neck must look worse. She doesn’t mind at all. The soreness is exciting, actually. </p><p>Amelia turns to loom over the shorter girl. She grins, impish. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” She starts, and Gura looks up at her with devotion. “I’m sure I could give you ones to match.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know that feeling of relief when you finish something that you've been putting off for far too long. yeah, this is one of 'em lolol. just sin. </p><p>check me out on twitter, I also post mini-fics there that aren't posted here: @ZLPPYS</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, &amp; thank you for reading as always :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>